elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Resentment of remuneration level 2
This quest is in the Elona+ mod of Elona. The English name was originally "Outrageous revenge Level 2", but it got changed in version 1.10. It has been renamed "Unpaid Compensation Level 2" in Elona Custom. From: the bard, who resides in the middle inn of Arcbelc, on the South Tyris continent. Reward: 300 Music Tickets, 2 Platinum coins. Description: Mefan has rid Arcbelc of vermin with her music, however the townspeople refuse to repay her work. Furious, Mefan plans to take revenge on the townspeople by kidnapping their children, so she ask the player to kidnap town children and bring them to her. This quest is repeatable. Journal updates * Quest accepted (Elona+): Mefan of Arcbelc asked me to kidnap town children. Maybe or maybe not do it. * Quest accepted (Elona Custom): Mefan of Arcbelc has asked me to kidnap town children. I can do it if I feel like it. Strategies Finding town children is not very hard to do, as their name implies they are common NPCs found in towns. They can be captured with Monster balls and the Dominate spell or Rod of domination. Bear in mind though, that there is a limited number of children per town, and they do not respawn once captured. Breeding them on Ranches won't work, as they spawn old people instead. Also, town children found in any festivals, town shelters and party rooms cannot be dominated/captured. So currently there is no way to have an unlimited supply of them unless the player cheats. Cheating If the player does not care about cheating, but also does not want to risk breaking their quests by resetting a town, they could try exploiting The Smoke and Pipe, as a group of town children is guaranteed to spawn around The leopard warrior. The place itself does not have any quest boards and the only service available is the Innkeeper, so there is little to lose by resetting this area. (For the moment, whether or not resetting affects the Fallen Princess Level 80 quest hasn't been tested, but it normally shouldn't, as subquests aren't treated the same way as board quests.) Dialogue The following dialogue is taken from Elona Custom version 1.62. :;Offer ::Oh traveler, won't you listen to my woes? This town had a massive infestation of mice, and I received a request to get rid of them. But though I got rid of the mice with this flute of mine... The people of the town refuse to give me my pay! Ahh, it makes me so angry. As revenge, I want you to kidnap this town's children and bring them to me. ::;Leave it to me. :::Perfect! Oh, and I know I said to bring the children of this town, but it really doesn't matter where they're from. Good luck. :::;in a town child ::::Come here... That's a good child. I'll let you listen to wonderful performances every day from now on... Hmm? You're still here? This is your reward. Take it. ::;I refuse. ::I see. The die! :;Return ::Bring them to me as soon as you can. I'll make these people regret making a fool out of me. Trivia * This quest is directly based on the legend of the Pied Piper of Hamelin. * Remuneration is an archaic word that means "payment". Category:Quests in Elona+ Category:Arcbelc